Oldish Frans things
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: Frans snippets I made maybe a year ago or so. Super fangirly and crud. Includes Male!Frisk and near lemons.


A/N: This is an old drabble thing I made when I was looking up prompts last year. Just wanted to get this out of my doc manager instead of having it sit there doing nothing. This stuff's probably crap so why the heck not just publish it? Enjoy.

-:-

Sans and Frisk got on the bus, all the seats were taken so they had to settle with standing. Frisk grabbed the rail above waiting for the bus to go, until he felt a tug at his shirt.

He looked down to see Sans grabbing onto it casually as he stood waiting. Frisk blushed.

"Sans, this isn't really the time," He said.

"don't be so _bussy._ after all, i don't think i'll grow a few inches anytime soon."

"You're awful."

"i know. i'm positively _punderful_!"

"UGH!"

-:-

*Ring ring*

Frisk heard the sound come from the bedroom. He smirked and wandered over to see Sans lying almost seductively on the bed (it was a good attempt) with the bell he had given him with the words 'Ring for Sex' on it.

Frisk leaned up against the door frame, raising a brow as he said, "It's been five minutes since you got that thing and it's already in use I see."

Sans shrugged and replied, "at least your response time is un _bell_ ivable _."_ Frisk chuckled and positioned himself over Sans.

-:-

As Christmas neared, Sans and Frisk began their decorating. It was all going rather smoothly until Linda (who just so happened to be their next door neighbor) came along and opened her mouth.

"Those lights are clashing, darling." At that, Frisk immediately knew Sans response.

"aren't you clashing with our business, Linda? Why not _chill_ down a bit."

Linda had then gone on into a whole spree about how she had the best decorated house in the neighborhood (they were both sure her husband did all the work).

Since then, Sans had made it a not-so-official-Christmas-decorating contest. At first it was alright, but then it got out of hand.

"hey, kid, wake up."

"Sans, what the heck?"

"come help me put these lights on the ten foot tall snowman i built."

"Sans, it's three in the morning."

-:-

Frisk's hands wondered down Sans to his pants, tugging at them until they were pulled off. Frisk went to undo his as he unbuttoned them and undid the zip.

Undoing the zip.

He was having a problem with that part.

Frisk tugged at his zipper frustratedley as Sans waited underneath him.

"this is a little anti-climactic," He stated awkwardly.

Frisk sat up, still tugging at his zip.

"One sec, it should unzip soon." However it didn't seem to be working well as he continued to tug on it, gaining no ground as the zipper jammed in place.

He heard Sans chuckle as he pulled something out.

"i've gotta get this on camera."

"Sans, not the time!" Frisk said tugging at the zip hopelessly, not wanting to lose more of the mood. Not that it hadn't happened already.

"sorry, kid. this is just such a _zippy_ situation."

"Sans!"

-:-

The slow, steady beat of a monitor played in the background. Frisk hugged Sans tight to him, crying over his small frame. Every now and then, he'd kiss the top of his skull lightly and pull up his face so he could remember as much as he could fit into his memory of the skeleton.

"And I always thought I'd be the one to go first," Frisk said quietly. He heard Sans chuckle ever so softly. He still kept up his cheerful demeanour even though he knew what was to come. Frisk suspected it was to make him feel as comfortable as possible, even if he wasn't the one hooked up to the machine.

"frisk," He heard from underneath him ever so faintly.

"Yah?" Frisk choked.

"when i'm gone . . ." Here it comes. His final wishes, he's really dying.

Frisk held back a sob as he replied, "Yes, Sans?"

He heard a shuddered breath come from Sans.

"my one condition is . . ." Frisk hugged him closer, he was sure his tears were falling onto his skull.

Sans then reached up and pulled Frisk's face down towards him as he whispered, "say you'll remember me. standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. red lips and rosy cheeks."

Frisk almost immediately wanted to slap him.

"Good god, Sans! This is no time to be singing Taylor Swift!"

"but you're smiling."

Frisk chuckled. "I am and I hate it."

"quit stealing my bro's lines."

-:-

Frisk sifted through the boxes of his Christmas tree decorations until he found the star. He pulled it out of the box, holding the golden ornament in his hands.

Sans was busy unwrapping some tinsel he found, becoming a little tied up. Frisk chuckled and walked over to him.

"Need a little help with that?" He asked.

"naw, just trying to get in touch with my inner christmas tree is all. but, yah. help would be nice."

Frisk and Sans laughed as they began to pull off the tinsel, until Frisk realized something. He stopped and stepped back as Sans continued for a few moments before noticing Frisk had moved away.

"what's up, kid?" He asked, covered in tinsel.

Frisk walked over, leaning down, and propped the star on top of Sans' skull. He giggled and stepped back to admire his masterpiece.

"Said you wanted to get in touch with your inner Christmas tree. I don't see how you can get any closer than that."

Frisk laughed as Sans everlasting smile widened.

"nice, kid. looks like i'm the _star_ of the show."

"And all charm is lost."

-:-

Sans kissed Frisk as best he could, gaining quite the pleasure from him. He drifted his phalanges over his shirt, wondering under it as he grazed his soft skin. He earned a soft moan from the boy.

"Oh shit," He breathed.

Sans leaned in towards his ear, teeth nearly touching it as he whispered:

"waddup."

Frisk fell silent beneath him.

"it's dat boi."

"Sans, that is so outdated."

"it works though."

-:-

When Frisk arrived home from work and went to change he found a present box sitting neatly on his bed. He picked up the card next to it, it read: 'From Sans'.

He frowned in thought for a moment, wondering what Sans would've gotten him. When he opened the box however, he was greeted with the skimpiest, black laced lingerie he had ever seen. Just looking at it as he pulled it out of the box made him go red. He did have to say though, he did like it.

"i see you found you're present."

Frisk jumped as he turned to see Sans in the doorway, hands in his pockets, smiling like always. Frisk sighed as he walked over and gave him a kiss in the top of his skull.

"I don't want to know how you got this."

"no problem. happy ten years, kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"you always will be to me."

-:-


End file.
